


Hitchhiker (Leatherman)

by Maxbass



Category: Leatherman
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Marcella finds herself stranded at the side of the road in the desert and counts her lucky stars that someone is coming her way who asks her for some fun as payment while he tries to stay away from his pursuers.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (female) © MaxbassLeatherman © Five Ways
Relationships: Cruz - Relationship, Marcella Highthorn - Relationship





	Hitchhiker (Leatherman)

“I hope someone comes by so I won’t die of heatstroke” Marcella thinks while she stands by the side of the road wearing a red tank top and a black mini skirt with red high-heeled shoes. Her heterochromatic eyes stare to one end of the road to another when she hears the sound of motorcycle rumbling in the distance. “Oooh I do hope it stops and takes me to where people live so I can continue on my trip” the woman thinks while the desert breeze makes her red hair wave and sticks her thumb up while one of her bare legs is placed in front of her.

The motorcycle comes in closer and it seems the rider has noticed her since it starts to slow down. Then it stops in front of her and she sees a man with a helmet on wearing jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket. He takes his helmet of and his long black and blond hair fall to his shoulder as he looks at the woman. “Need a ride?” he asks and Marcella nods before he tells her to sit on back of the seat. “Thank you” the tattooed woman says when she takes a seat on the back and wraps her arms around the waist of the man.

“I am Cruz by the way” the man tells her while he grins when he feels the redhead’s big breasts press against his back. “Marcella” the woman introduces herself to the man while feeling the breeze against her exposed flesh “I am glad you stopped, thought I was going to die out there before I reach the next city” Cruz chuckles “well I am heading there as well and I do like to have such lovely company along the way though I am a wanted man” Marcella purrs and presses her breasts even more against the man’s back “mmm I do love a bad man and I should pay at least in some way even though I have little money”

“I am sure we can come to an agreement” he grins while his bike speeds up while they take the long road. “I would never have survived this if Cruz didn’t come by” Marcella thinks when suddenly she feels something hard brush against her hands. “Looks like he has found a way for payment” she grins while thinking this when after two hours of riding they stop at a motel. 

“Mmm my ass is sore” Marcella says while rubbing her bubble butt which gets an appreciative look from Cruz who goes to the front desk to get them a room together. “No use getting separate rooms, I want those tits on my dick as soon as possible” he thinks “it has been hard the entire way to this place, she has such soft breasts” Then he walks out with the keys and he hopes that Shisui and the others from his former boss Ramon will not interrupt them.

“We got room five for the both of us” he tells her and the two of them grin while they make their way to their room where they drop their bags. “I think we both know where this is going, you better be ready to pay with that sexy body of yours” Cruz tells the woman and drops his pants to show his very hard dick to the woman. “Now get those tits out and show my cock the appreciation it deserves, you sexy bitch” her grins while he puts Marcella on her knees.

The woman takes her tank top of and her big breasts bounce freely much to the delight of the man who looks down at the hot redhead. Cruz watches those knockers take its place between those boobs and the woman starts to rub them over his shaft. “That’s it mmm I will fuck you as much as I can along the way! You’ll be my bitch!” he growls and moans while he pets the head of the woman. He throws his head back when he feels her tongue lick the head of his power tool and licks even underneath the foreskin.

“Such a nasty slut mm I am going to have so much fun with you” Cruz grins while he grabs Marcella’s head and he pushes his large dick deep inside his mouth. He moves his hips while she starts to suck and slurp on that fat pole while the man fucks her mouth. “Such a hot mouth mm going to enjoy it so much” he moans while his dick is buried deep into the woman’s throat and lets her take some deep sniffs from his musky crotch. 

“Yes that’s it, take deep sniffs from that crotch! Memorize that scent because you will sniff it even more along the way and get addicted to it” Cruz tells Marcella who takes those deep sniffs while pre-cum leaks into her mouth and throat until he pushes it inside all the way. He shouts out load when the first of many loads gets released into the redhead’s throat who gulps every drop of seed down her throat and into her stomach.

“Oh yes swallow it all, you sexy slut” he grunts before he releases the final shot and pulls his dick out. He pushes Marcella on the bed and on all fours before he pulls her skirt and panties down. “Fuck, I’ve never seen a butt this thick and round” the man with the dual-colored hair grins while he gives it a few spanks to watch it jiggle. He aims his still hard pole at that moist cunt and rams his dick inside all the way. “Oh god yes, I am certainly going to fuck this cunt more and you will let me fuck you whenever I desire it, won’t you?” he asks though more as a command than a question while his training as a henchman of the mob has still not completely disappeared from his brain.

“Yes Sir aaah please fuck me as much as you desire aaah fuck this dick feels so good I would have begged for more!” Marcella moans submissively while she gets fucked like a bitch. “Good slut! You have a good cunt and I am going to fuck it all night” Cruz moans and howls in pleasure while he pumps his dick hard and deeper with the full intent of pumping his seed deep into the woman’s womb. It is minutes later that he roars like crazy as thick ropes of seed gets shot deep into the woman’s breeding organ.

“So good mmm going to fuck that ass next before I am going to cover your body inside and out with my jizz” he grins when he pulls out and rams his dick in that thick ass.

The next morning they are still fucking but it is time to leave so they quickly shower and grab a bite before they jump on the bike driving off towards the city.

Suddenly Cruz stops behind an advertisement board when Marcella asks “are there people following us?” The man grins and when they get off the bike, he bends her over lifting her skirt up and panties down. “No but I want to fuck you again, my dick has not calmed down since we fucked so I think it might be addicted to your sweet cunt” he tells the woman before he plunges his rod deep into the woman’s snatch.

“Nothing more exciting than some public sex” Cruz grunts and moans while his fat shaft pumps hard and deep inside the woman’s cunt. “Mm oh god yes aah fuck damn aaah you sure know how to fuck a cunt!” Marcella moans and grunts like crazy while her tits bounce back and forth. He bends over and grabs them while he keeps on thrusting harder and faster. The redhead moans louder and louder, loud enough for anyone that would drive by would hear her but she is beyond caring while his hand smacks her hand several times until they both orgasm and they quickly are on their way.

Over the next few days they fuck whenever possible until they finally arrive at their destination and Cruz spanks that ass one more time. “Hope to run into you some day again and I will fuck you to make you permanently become my sexy bitch” he grins before he sees a familiar face and then rides off of trying to get away from his pursuers.

“Until next time” Marcella says while she enters the building and finally able to contact her family so she could return home as Cruz tries to get away once again.

The End


End file.
